


Reintroducing Me

by HakunaPotata



Series: JeongCheol being ridiculously fluffy [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Cute Date, Dates, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Iced americano, Idiots in Love, M/M, Seungcheol being a blushing mess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffee dates, group projects, jeongcheol - Freeform, soon to be - Freeform, while Jeonghan also becomes a blushing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunaPotata/pseuds/HakunaPotata
Summary: This kids, is how Seungcheol met Jeonghan. Introduced himself the first time, then reintroduces himself once more for good measure.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: JeongCheol being ridiculously fluffy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704922
Kudos: 41





	Reintroducing Me

The first time Seungcheol met Jeonghan, was on the last years of his college and certainly was not the same as the ones he’d seen on the movies: No special moment where a gust of wind suddenly appears out of nowhere and made their way to Jeonghan let his hair flow; No magical lighting existing to highlight Jeonghan’s features perfectly; And most specially, No angels ascending from heaven to sing a tune that would be heard at the rest of the cafe they were at the moment.

None of those came true, but that doesn’t stop him from imagining it.

It was ridiculous looking back, because it seemed like he only liked Jeonghan now because he has great features that suits well with his taste, which for the record were not true. Albeit that Jeonghan was a handsome man, his personality was the one that clicked well with Seungcheol. Seeing an angel incarnate was just and added bonus.

So when the boy sat down on their table with two of their other teammates, who Seungcheol didn’t remember at the time, for a group project requirement for a major subject, but all focus was lost on the newcomer. Group work completely forgotten.

The man he was smitten with reached out his hands to him “Jeonghan” he said with voice that sounded music to Seungcheol’s ear and felt like he was slowly ascending to heaven.

Seungcheol smiled, unbeknownst to him, and not the type that he showed his sly grin to show off his dimples to pick up a rando person, but the one where his gum showed and his dimples completely buried unto his cheeks. He even lets out a low child like giggle.

Jeonghan who at the time was confused with the other man’s action, showed an uncomfortable smile; a signal that put Seungcheol out of his trance.

“Seungcheol” he reached out the other’s hand.

That seemed to do the trick because after that Jeonghan seemed like he was way more comfortable than before.

All of them proceeded to began the meeting their work, with Seungcheol stealing glances from the handsome man’s way

* * *

Jeonghan found Seungcheol a tad bit weird, with his out of trance state and his ever so often subtle glances sent Jeonghan’s way, but cute nonetheless. The giggle he let out when they first met, was surprising that Jeonghan didn’t know how to respond to so he just let out a smile, what he didn’t expect that it would make it seem like he was uncomfortable.

The man in question then introduced himself, and they both continued to work on a group project they have for this subject.

The whole group planned on meeting up 3 days from now, to work on their project together, even though it can be done individually in their own homes, with different parts already assigned to each one of them, the team leader decided to work together first, so that they could all talk with one another, real time, regarding their suggestion and comments about their work. None of them seemed too bothered by it so they decided to meet up in day that accommodate all of their schedules.

That was the plan.

What Jeonghan didn’t expect was to meet Seungcheol, outside their campus, before their expected meet-up. To which Jeonghan panicked, tremendously; thinking that today was the day they were all supposed to  
Meet up and he still hadn’t started on his part yet. He was supposed to start it the night before, because his schedule hadn’t been completely kind to him that it left no room for him to start anything.

“Shit” he cursed under his breathe as he put all of his things in his bag, and was prepared to make a quick dash on the library, when a hand stopped him from doing so.

“chill.” the other said “were suppose to meet up tomorrow”

Jeonghan breathe out a sigh of relief upon the news and descended once again to the bench he had been sitting on earlier. “So why are you here?”

The other sat beside him “I’m here to reintroduce myself” he scratched the back of his neck and his head slightly hanging low from embarrassment. “ I wasn’t at my best state when you first met me and I was thinking that it left a bad impression on you” he then looked up to Jeonghan’s way.

Jeonghan nodded, not because he agreed to the last statement, but because he doesn’t really know how to respond to such blunt confession.

“I did, didn’t I?” The other buried his face on his palms because of course the other man doesn’t know Jeonghan and thought that he was agreeing with the fact that he did indeed left a bad first impression.

“No, no, you didn’t left bad impression” Jeonghan denied “it’s just that I was speechless because how could you say that when you’re one of the weird ones—“

Seungcheol groaned at the last words,

“—not in bad way, and I think it’s cute,” Seungcheol lifted his head at the word, to which the other never noticed “so I wouldn’t even dare think that you made a bad impression, to anyone honestly.”

It’s now Jeonghan’s turned to be embarrassed, because the other man has been staring at him immensely, and he was at lost for words.

“So you think I’m cute?” Seungcheol smirked.

“Not the point of what I said earlier” Jeonghan sassed, an immediate response he always give out in any situation he was in “but yes” he lowly muttered.

Seungcheol extended his hand “Seungcheol”

 _He was still up for that reintroduction thing?_ Jeonghan thought. To which he chuckled at

“Why don’t you say, we go out for a cup of coffee and get to know ourselves better?” Seungcheol continued.

As much as Jeonghan would like to because, he find this situation very entertaining, He still has to start, working at his part of the project, and he’s afraid that having Seungcheol as a working buddy, would be nothing but a huge distraction, and he wouldn’t finish anything.

“As much as I would like to, I can’t right now.”

“It’s okay, we can have it anytime the next time we meet, and your name was?”

It took a lot of Jeonghan’s will not to punch the man in front of him. How could he forget his name?

Seungcheol sensing Jeonghan’s angered thoughts, signaled to his hand, who was still up for a handshake. To which Jeonghan’s mouth formed an ‘o’ for finally understanding.

He extended his hand “Angel” he teased, but mostly to test the waters if Seungcheol did indeed forget his whole name and that the whole first impression thing was just a front to relearn his name once again.

“Okay, Angel Jeonghan” Jeonghan smiled as he shook both of their hands “could I get you number so that we both can set a date for our coffee?”

* * *

They met a few more times between groupworks and a lot more after it was finished. Both party get familiar with each other quickly, both mentally taking notes as to what the other likes or dislikes, both gathering intel being around one another out of pure interest.

One time when they went to their usual cafe, right outside campus, Seungcheol ordered his usual drink, cafe latte, while Jeonghan wanted to try Iced cappuccino, to which Seungcheol warned him about because he gets easily cold, and also it was the middle of winter, but Jeonghan digress.

It turned out to be one of the biggest mistake in his life.

When Seungcheol had stopped nagging about his choice of drink, he then proceeded to tell Jeonghan about his day the other day. Loving the change of topic, Jeonghan listened attentively, taking a sip from his drink only for him to be releasing it all out through his nose.

It was disgusting.

Terribly disgusting

He didn’t expect the comedic turn of Seungcheol’s story at all. Making him released a breath full of laughter.

Seungcheol immediately grabbed tissues and wipe all the mess the other made. Looking worried at the sudden release of cold beverage through the other’s nostrils. He also gave out some to Jeonghan, to wipe his hands, and other areas Seungcheol cannot reach from across the table.

Jeonghan would be massively embarrassed, if he was with another person, truly he was. And now he feels like he should be, but this was Seungcheol. The man who’s been getting to know him for quite a while now, without any judgement.

So Jeonghan let another laugh out again, and Seungcheol joined in with him, seemingly relieved that he can finally let out a laugh, as both continued wiping the Iced Coffee, until Jeonghan had enough of the stickiness and decided to go home for a change of clothes. Cutting their time short.

Jeonghan wondered if he would invite Seungcheol to his house next time for their date.

He should

So he did, and dialed Seungcheol’s number.

“Did you got the stain out of your sweater?” The man on the line immediately asked

“Yeah, I tried. I immediately put it on the washer. The verdict however would be out after 30 minutes ” he sniffed feeling a bit cold

“Do you have a cold? I told you to stop drinking that Iced coffee, or you should’ve at least sipped some of mine when you left”

“Okay dad” Jeonghan mused

“Haha, funny.” The other mocked “ why’d you call by the way? You already missed me?”

“Yeah, a little.” Jeonghan admitted. “I was wondering, to make up for the short date we have earlier, would you want to, I don’t know, stop by my home, maybe chill, or do something more—”

“Send me your Address, I’ll be there in 20 minutes”

**Author's Note:**

> It was bound to end on an angsty note, but I can’t. I promised myself only fluff for this series. SO ONLY FLUFF
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and as always, comments are highly encouraged and kudos are highly appreciated （＾∇＾）
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
